(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for severing a workpiece and, more particularly, to such an apparatus which is unusually well suited to severing a workpiece of a very strong and resistant composition.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In industry and a variety of other environments, it becomes necessary to sever work materials for a wide variety of purposes. Such severing may require a continuous cutting operation, periodic cutting operations, or a combination of the two. While the work materials themselves dictate the difficulty with which such operations are performed, certain types of materials present particular difficulties.
In many cases, the very composition of the material is designed to resist or prevent severing. In other instances, characteristics such as the resilience of one or more components of the material are of a type resistant to such forces as stress, tension, compression, shearing and the like during normal operation. These characteristics inherently interfere with, or may actually prevent, severing of the material using conventional devices and techniques.
For example, conveyor belts of various types are subject to normal wear as well as damage which makes continued usage in such a condition undesirable or impossible. To avoid such detrimental conditions during operations, conveyor belts are frequently made of thick rubberized materials or other resilient materials, and have multiple laminations, or plies, multiple woven vulcanized layers, or other construction designed to resist such forces and the wear, damage and failure resulting therefrom.
Conventional techniques for aiding in the accomplishment of the severing of such materials have included the use of lubricants and the like during the cutting operation. However, the types of lubricants which conventionally must be used, contaminate and may in themselves attack the material. The high velocity required of conventional severing equipment in contact with the material causes friction creating heat which increases the temperature of the material thereby damaging or otherwise compromising the strength thereof.
Still further, conventional devices must be used in a fixed position or, if movable, are limited in maneuverability during use. In the case of certain materials, these limitations are of little or no consequence. However, in the case of belting of the type described and other such materials, the course along which such severing is desired is not achievable, or at least very difficult, to perform. For example, severing of a conveyor belt is required, or would be preferred, during the splicing of the ends of a belt. The course of such severing would preferably be in a zigzag configuration so that the resulting ends of the belt can be interlocked as a step in the process. This is not possible, or is very difficult, using conventional devices and techniques. In certain instances, the only solution is to use different techniques, or paths of such severing, than would otherwise be desired.
For these and other reasons, it has long been known that it would be desirable to have an apparatus for severing a workpiece which is superior to those which are conventionally available; which is fully capable of severing otherwise durable and resistant work materials; which is fully maneuverable so as to facilitate cutting along any preferred course; which has particular utility in the severing of such work materials as conveyor belts and other very tough and resistant materials rapidly and dependably without the damage associated with the use of conventional devices and techniques; and which is otherwise fully effective in achieving its operational objectives.